Dragon Chronicles : Enter the Dragon
by darkchild09
Summary: Tori's cousin Jade comes to town. She's mean, she sneers and wants nothing to do with Blue Bay Harbor. Beneath her brash exterior lies a dark past. Thanks for the reviews! Kind of changed it so you have to read the beginning again. It's finally finished!
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: Power Rangers doesn't belong to me (believe me, if it were, I'd have abused my position just to meet Glenn McMillan 3). Jade does, however.

A/N: This is my first fanfic in a long time, so...yeah, that's it. BTW, the only Power Rangers series that I've watched are the Mighty Morphin, Wild Force and Ninja Storm. Sucks to live in the Philippines, that's for sure.

The Prophecy of Eeyghon She walks in silence, stalked by misfortune. Marked as his successor, she is the descendant of the Dragon Lord and possesses his great power. Her balance can be swayed to either side, but she will form an alliance with the force of Wind and the sons of Thunder.

The girl shot up from the covers, damp and sticky with sweat. She breathed in relief, knowing that the nightmarish scenes in her head was only part of some macabre dream.

"Mom?" she called. "Dad?"

There was no answer, save for a scream outside her window. A chill ran up her spine; she did not like this at all. "Mom," she called with much more urgency. "Dad?"

"We're here, Adelaide," whispered Miranda. "Be quiet; there are men outside. They are looking for you."

She was taken aback. What on earth would people want with a fifteen-year-old girl? Nothing but trainings in discipline stopped her from asking that question. "Dad," she said, her voice quaking in fear. "Your aura...it's--"

"Shh. I know. Follow me."

The girl followed her parents, keeping in sight their auras, covered in a cloudy gray mist. She inhaled; the smell of fear mixed with the smell of blood and smoke. She followed them into the altar room, where they bowed with respect to the Dragon Lord. She shuddered, feeling Eeyghon's creepy peepers stare after them.

Blue and green, she thought. Just like mine.

Jonathan walked to the altar and took the black orb. He knelt down in front of his daughter and offered it to her. "You are the Dragon," he whispered.

"Get up," she urged. They were her parents; they shouldn't be bowing to her. And besides, they should be running. She could sense the evil fast approaching.

"Take the orb," Miranda said. "It's yours. Learn it's ways." She smiled and touched her daughter's long auburn locks. "My Jade...we will see each other again."

She bit her lips to keep the tears from falling and pocketed the orb. "I love you," she whispered, knowing that it was the last words she would ever say to either of them.

The door burst open and in stepped a figure wearing a delicate ivory mask. There was nothing delicate about this woman though; she stood with confidence, a sneer playing on her bloodred lips. "Hello," she said, "Jonathan."

The girl looked at her father, not wanting to believe that he knew this creature. He curled his upper lip in disgust. "It's Medusa now, isn't it?" he asked. "What Ursula would have thought--"

He was cut off by a blast of energy from Medusa's hands. "Shut up!" she yelled. "You don't know me. Hand over the Dragon's Orb; it belongs to me."

"No," Miranda replied, helping her husband to stand. "Fifteen years ago, you were banished for trying to take my daughter's life. You are unworthy to become Eeyghon's heir."

"Unworthy," Medusa echoed. "I possess powers that not even your precious Jade can hope to achieve. It is I who should be the Dragon; not this pitiful scrap of an individual." She smiled evilly. She let the power build up inside of her and released it. Once the light had faded, it was obvious that the two were dead.

"No!" shrieked the girl. She glared at the murderer, white-hot rage flowing through her veins. She sent a blast of energy to Medusa, who keeled over, clutching the remains of her broken mask.

"You have been taught well," she marvelled, wiping at the blood that ran down her cheek. "The dragon's Balance can be swayed. Join me in my quest for ultimate supremacy." She held out her hand.

The girl stared. True enough, there was a part of her that seemed to be seduced by the darkness. She shook her head and looked down at her parents' lifeless bodies. "Medusa," she said slowly. "I would rather die than join you."

"Then perish," Medusa sneered, her blue eyes cold as ice. "You will join your parents soon enough, Dragon." And with that, she disappeared.

She knelt down and allowed hot tears to roll down her cheeks, if only for a few minutes. She quickly wiped them away and stared heavenward. "You will die Medusa," she vowed, touching the tattoo on her wrist. "You will die by my hands." 


	2. the coming

_Giggling should be made illegal_ thought Dustin Brooks irritably as he stared towards the ocean. He was trying to block out the high-pitched squeals of Skye Johansson, who was determined to keep his attention. 

He was at the beach, along with a few other teenagers. Tori Hanson was throwing a beach party in honor of her cousin, who was coming to stay for the summer.

Skye mentioned something about a date; Dustin had zoned out, searching for the rest of his friends. As usual, Shane Clarke and Hunter Bradley were surrounded by their fans: girls who never failed to show up for a skate exhibition, or a race. Blake, the younger of the Bradley brothers, laughed as he played volleyball with a few beach bums. Tori was nowhere to be found. He supposed that she was surfing. He scanned the crowd again, his eyes falling on a particular person.

The girl stood apart from the rest, both literally and figuratively. She was pale, pale, pale, with short auburn hair streaked with bright blue dye. She was petite and slim, but stood with an air of hidden strength. She was dressed in beach clothes (a black bikini and olive green board shorts, but the expression that she wore on her compelling face suggested that she didn't want to behere at all.

She intrigued him.

Skye finally got the impression that her charge wasn't listening. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. iTypical/i she thought in disgust. iEveryone's got it bad for the new girl./i She marched over and dragged her to him, deciding then and there that her chances of scoring with Dustin Brooks was now zip.

Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that the girl was not from the sleepy town of Blue Bay Harbor. A nose ring glinted dangerously in the sunlight. There was a tattoo of a dragon winding up her right arm. The most unusual thing about her appearance, however, were her eyes: the left one was blue and the right one was green.

"Uh," said Dustin, "hey."

She blinked at him, as if it was the first time she had ever been spoken to. "Hi," she said warily.

"I'm Dustin Brooks," he pressed, hopng to get her to say more.

"I see," she nodded, draining her drink. She moved away, looking for a place to throw her empty paper cup.

"Wait," called Dustin. "I like...didn't get your name, dude."

The girl turned around, her odd eyes glinting mischevously. "I didn't give it," she replied. She sauntered off, only to be blocked by a girl with long blonde hair.

"Dustin," Tori said, holding the girl by the shoulders. "Have you met my cousin Jade?"

Jade Thomas clicked her tongue pierce against her teeth. "Brilliant, Tori," she said. "You messed up my dramatic exit."

Her cousin either missed the sarcasm, or chose to ignore it. "Jade, meet one of my best friends," she said. "This is Dustin."

"How many best friends do you have, anyway?" asked Jade, shaking his hand. So far, she had been dragged all over the beach, meeting a variety of people. Right before she managed to escape, she had met a dark-skinned skater surrounded by giggling girls (Shawn? Spencer? She couldn't remember right now) and two guys whose smell of motor oil did not completely cover their own personal scents.

"So how come you're living with Tori?" asked Dustin.

"I'm just spending the summer here," she explained. "I'm waiting for my scholarship to be approved; I live in Los Angeles."

"With your parents, yeah?"

Jade's mouth narrowed into a thin line. Tori was determinedly looking at sand crab at her feet. "Well," she said a little too cheerfully, "they died when I was fifteen."

"Oh," Dustin looked away, an ashamed expression on his face.

Jade rolled her eyes. People made such a huge debacle about the death thing. The best way to deal, in her opinion, was to deal, period. Any shedding of tears, or expressions of pity were unacceptable.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Tori. "I'll meet you at home, okay?"

"I can hardly wait."


	3. the impression

a/n: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed me...I feel really pleased with this fic, even if it's a little weird Bear with me. PS Dustin Brooksway hot.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Tori once her cousin was out of earshot.

"She's a little..." Dustin searched for the right word, watching her retreating figure in the distance. "Uh...like, intense? She reminds me a little of Hunter. You know, when you take away all the girls swooning after him?"

The surfer chick chuckled. "Yeah," she agreed. "We used to be really close. But when Aunt Miranda died, she just kind of separated herself from everyone else. She used to be such a happy kid." She looked at her best friend and laughed; he looked a little punch-drunk. "She's pretty."

"She's like...totally beautiful," agreed Dustin. "Maybe it's the nose ring; not a lot of those here in Blue Bay Harbor. You're pretty too," he added quickly, seeing her exasperated stare.

"I get it," Tori informed him. "Even when we were kids, Jade was always the beautiful one; I was the...noisy one." She stared at him; he still looked a little stunned. Jade kind of had that effect on people. "You can follow her if you like."

Jade skated up and down the ramp, trying to gain enough momentum to power her rolls. Rollerblading, she had discovered, some time before, was a pretty good way to burn off her anger.

Unfortunately, she had a lot of anger.

She powered and made an attempt at a 360...then she fell on her butt. "Dammit!" she yelled. She sighed and took off her elbow pads. Time was she would have nailed that roll. What changed?

A laugh brought her attention back to the present. Jade scowled when she saw that guy from the beach walk towards her. "Did you follow me?" she demanded, sitting down to remove her skates.

"Uh...yeah I guess," Dustin shrugged. His shoulders, she noticed, were broad and very impressive.

"Why?" Jade shook her head, trying to snap out of the trance. Stop staring at him! she commanded.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Dustin sat down next to her. She scootched a little farther, wrinkling her nose as she caught a whiff of motor oil. "So you like to skate?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," Jade rolled her eyes. This character wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the room. She stood up. "I gotta go. I can feel my IQ dropping."

"Maybe we could get together sometime," said Dustin.

"Yellow auras aren't my type."

He blinked. "Yellow auras?"

"Bright, sunshiny yellow, just like a CareBear. It means you're simple-minded, exessively happy and trusting." She grinned when the startled look on the boy's face proved her right.

"Aren't those positive qualities?"

"You mean qualities I positively abhor," Jade scoffed. "Besides, you don't even know me." She started to walk away.

To her dismay, Dustin stood up and started to follow. "I'm trying to," he protested. "But you won't let me.

Jade turned around, almost colliding with him. "You're welcome to try," she sneered. They stood only inches apart. A warm, cinnamon scent filled her nostrils. It gave her a feeling of delight; he was awfully good-looking. Too good-looking, in fact, for her taste.

"Well," said Dustin, scratching his ear. "I know you're an orphan from Los Angeles and that you're very...beautiful." He smiled in embarassment. "But you don't need me to tell you that; you like, probably get it everyday."

Jade felt her cheeks turn pink. She had just noticed that the distance between them was almost non-existent. The tip of her long, fine nose almost touched his chest. Her heart beat a steady stacatto. Relax, she ordered, exhaling until she got her heart under control. "Compliments," she said, trying out her tough gangsta voice once more, "will get you--"

She was unable to finish her statement as Dustin Brooks chose that exact moment to lean down and kiss her.

The moment that his lips touched hers, Jade's mind, usually alert and suspicious turned blissfully blank. All she could think about was the electrifying sensations at the base of her spine. Oh my God, she thought frantically. A boy is kissing me. A boy is kissing me: Jade the freak. She willed herself to push him away, with little success. It seemed as though she actually liked him.

A nearby explosion startled her out of her reverie. She pushed Dustin away, completely humiliated to be seen engaging in such public displays of affection. She looked up and saw a figure she had seen only too many times.

Harlequin giggled in delight. "I thought my eyes were decieving me," he snorted. "I thought that my mistress' prey, the lady Jade, was actually kissing someone. You're a human after all, Jade Thomas."

"Oh yeah?" Jade sneered, blushing beet-red. "Want to see what a human can do, Harlequin? Tell Medusa to come down right now." She jumped into fighting position.

"Alas, mistress has business to attend to," the jester-like being bowed down. "She has returned to her mentor, the one, the only Lothor! But that's enough talking. Wait till you see the new cavalry!" He pushed a button on a hand-held console and summoned a dozen aliens to his side. They giggled madly and started attacking the teens.

"Jade, get out of here," Dustin yelled. He threw a roundhouse at an attacking Kelzack.

"No way," she replied, blocking and countering. A ribbon shot from nowhere, wrapping itself around the girl's wrists and ankles. "Ahh!" she screamed as the multicolored lassos burned her flesh. She fell to her knees, her wrists smoking.

"Like it?" Harlequin asked, pulling his feelers back. "A new addition to my arsenal." He lashed out once again, making the girl scream in agony. "Hand over the Dragon Orb!"

"You'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands."

"As you wish." Harlequin made to attck the girl again.

Dustin was ready this time; he leapt in front of Jade and made a gesture with his hand. "Ninja Smoke Screen!" 


	4. the moment

Dustin had never successfully pulled off the smoke screen. It had always been Shane's shtick. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline, or the brief sneak peek into the psyche of Jade that led him to success. Either way, they reappeared in the forest, a few inches away from the waterfall that led into Ninja Ops.

Jade hobbled automatically to the waterfall and stuck her wrists into the water. She heaved a sigh of relief and gave Dustin the evil eye a second later. "I could have handled him, you know," she said sourly.

He snorted. "Not with those," he pointed out her injuries; they were starting to blister. He reached into a nearby tree and pulled out the first aid kit that Cam Watanabe stored just in case. Dustin sat beside her and pulled out her right arm from the awater. He dabbed some Neosporin right on her dragon tattoo.

"So," said Jade, flinching a little, "how did you do that? Get us away from Harlequin, I mean."

Dustin racked his brain, trying to find a believable lie. It was only then that the consequences of his brash actions finally occurred to him. He wasn't supposed to take outsiders to Ninja Ops. Ever. Sensei is gonna kill me, he groaned inwardly. Aloud, he cleared his throat. "Im like...different, you know?" He quickly changed the subject. "So what did that creature want from you anyway?"

"Same as usual," she answered. "He works for the bitch that killed my parents. They were murdered, did you know that?"

"Oh." He said nothing and allowed the silence to take over. A minute later Jade said in a commanding voice, "Look at me."

Dustin looked up and into her creepy peepers, the pupils dilating eerily. "Stop it," Jade snapped. "I can see your aura wavering; I don't need your pity." She hit his forehead with her two fingers.

"I don't pity you." He rubbed his forehead in irritation; that hit really hurt.

"Liar." Jade fell silent once again. Dustin used that silence to finish treating her injuries and debate quickly in his head. The alien mentioned Lothor, he thought, trying to reason with himself. This war...Jade has to be involved in it. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the girl. "Thank you," she said with a tiny smile. "I've been on my own for so long that I've forgotten what it feels like to have someone take care of me."

Dustin smiled back. "You should keep doing that," he said, storing the kit back into the tree. "Smiling, I mean? You look way prettier." She responded to this with a roll of her eyes. He extended a hand to help her up. "Come on. I need to take you somewhere."

"Home, right?"

"Nah. I wanna introduce you to someone."

Jade walked down the stone steps, following Dustin reluctantly. This place, whatever it was, seemed secret. She didn't want to intrude. He seemed to sense her suspicion and grabbed her hand to lead her forward. "Hey guys," he called.

She looked into the spacious room. There was a part of the room filled with ancient scrolls and tablets. The other part was like a scene from a Sci-Fi movie: computers everywhere. There was a wooden table in the center and something that looked like a habitat in one corner. Her eyes widened when she saw her cousin Tori in a black leather outfit a/n: wow, that sounds kinky XD sparring with Blake Bradley. "Tori?" she asked uncertainly.

The blonde dropped her fists and gaped at her, but only for a second. "Dustin, you goof!" she exploded. "You brought my cousin here?"

A Japanese teenager glared at Dustin, who cowered. "You know the rules," he said in a voice as low as a rumble. "Dustin, I expected more." Then he stopped in thought. "That's a lie, but I thought that you learned your lesson with Marah."

"Dude, do we need to keep bringing that up?" Dustin demanded, blushing. "I know I screwed up. Anyway, we were attacked today at the skate park." He relayed the story to the other teenagers while Jade studied the insignia on her cousin's uniform. It was a black circle with a red symbol in the center. The symbol looked like a spiky letter H. Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

Jade glared at her cousin. "You're a Wind Ninja?" she demanded.

There was silence in the room. Shane Clarke stared at her. Dustin's jaw dropped. Jade ignored their sentiments and marched over to Hunter and Blake. She examined the sybols on their uniforms. "Students from the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"How do you know about us?" Hunter demanded.

"She is a pupil from another academy." The habitat rolled forward, as if on wheels. There stood a guinea pig wearing sensei outfit and carrying staff the size of a toothpick. He motioned for her to come closer.

Jade knelt down to his level. "This is insane," she muttered. "I thought I just heard that hamster talk."

"He's a guinea pig," snapped the Japanese guy. "He's my father and the sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy. Show some respect."

"Cam," said the guinea pig warningly. He looked at the dragon circling up Jade's wrist and stared up at her mismatched eyes with his own ebony ones. She had a feeling of someone or something going through her thoughts and memories. She could see images in her head; images that she could not forget.

Flash! Jade was back at the Shadow Academy, kneeling down in front of her parents corpses.

Flash! She glared at Medusa, her eyes full of hate. Her insides bubbled and boiled.

"Stop!"

Jade opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the wreckage. The habitat was blown apart, smoking and singeing. The teenagers had taken cover, moving their hands from their faces. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Dad!" Cam called. His shoulders sagged in relief when he saw the guinea pig standing on one of the monitors.

"I'm fine, Cam," the guinea pig said. "Dustin. Would you like to explain why you have brought a Dragon into Ninja Ops?"

a/n: Ack! It's so weird! OO But I don't think Sensei really has mind-reading capabilities, does he? 


	5. the student and the mentor

Medusa glared at her servant when he reported that Jade Thomas had yet again slipped from her grasp. I have to make up a creative punishment for him, she thought furiously. She did not appreciate being made to look like a complete idiot in front of her mentor.

Lothor, once called Kiya was similar to her in many ways. They were both banished from their respective Ninja Academies for an atrocity committed against the system. They both hated their families with a vengeance. They both wanted revenge.

"How could you let her escape?" hissed Medusa. "What is your alibi this time, nitwit?"

Harlequin quaked in fear. His mistress' temper was not one to be tampered with. "It's not my fault," he whined. "Some teenager in yellow flannel did some kind of smoke screen and--"

"Yellow flannel?" squealed one of Lothor's dim-witted neices. "Ooh, that's the Yellow Ranger; he's hot, isn't he?"

Medusa rolled her eyes. How Marah and Kapri could be related to the most evil being on the planet was beyond her. A bunny slipper was much more menacing than these two buffoons.

Lothor seemed to share her sentiments. "Marah, Kapri," he said. "Get out of my sight, or I'll disintegrate you both." He turned to his pupil. "It seems as though your...shall we say victim? has allied herself with the Power Rangers."

"Not yet," replied the villain, touching her ivory mask. "Dragons, by nature, are suspicious and lack the ability to trust. Add that to the fact that she has suffered misfortune. She will succumb to my will. Remember the prophecy: her Balance can be swayed from good to evil."

Lothor snorted in disgust. "A do-gooder like that on my team? I'd be better off putting my useless neices to work as generals of my army."

"You cannot ignore the fact that the girl has power. Power that should have been mine." Medusa banged the butt of her staff on the floor in anger. "The Dragon Orb should have been mine. She does not know how to use her powers to it's fullest capacity." She stared upward, envisioning the day that Jade would be bleeding to death at her feet. "It's potential...Dragons are creatures of Darkness by nature. Creatures of evil. That's what the Orb should be used for."

"Well, as Harlequin failed, it's time to try one of mine. Zurgane!"

The alien walked forward and bowed stiffly. "Yes sir," he said. "May I present the downfall of the Power Rangers: Serpentra!"

Medusa curled her upper lip in disgust as she surveyed the new alien. He was certainly ugly; it was like someone had unsuccessfully cloned an overlarge cobra and a person. She moved farther away from the space ninjas and motioned for Harlequin to come closer. She grabbed a fold of skin. "Follow him," she commanded. "Make sure that the alien fails. Don't make me regret keeping you alive, Harlequin."

"Yes, mistress," he nodded nervously. "But I don't understand...I thought--"

She gave her servant a shake. "I don't appreciate being made to look like a complete idiot in front of my mentor," she hissed. "I want the Dragon dead before she realizes what she can do with the Orb!"

Harlequin stumbled off, disappearing in a flash of light.

a/n: Thanks for the reviews! BTW, Dragon is just a title. Y'know like in Tamora Pierce's book Lioness Rampant, there's a Shang Dragon? 


	6. the revelation

Jade stepped away from the habitat, paling. "How do you know what I am?" she asked.

"Dude, what's a Dragon?" Dustin asked with a quizzical look.

All five teenagers stared at him in disbelief. "You did not just ask me that question," said Tori. "Don't you pay any attention in Ninja History?"

"Jade is from the Shadow Ninja Academy, opened by Eeyghon," explained Sensei. "You are a direct descendant, are you not?"

The girl nodded. "On my father's side," she added.

"How come we've never heard of it?" queried Shane. "The Shadow Ninja Academy was barely mentioned in classes."

"Shadow Ninjas are reclusive," Cam replied. "There's a strict policy on accepting students; they have to be the best. Plus, the Shadow Arts are...darker than the fighting styles of Wind and Thunder."

"That is correct," Sensei agreed. "There was a prophecy made long ago, foretelling the coming of the one descendant of Eeyghon who will possess power greater than his. That descendant is you, Jade."

She nodded again. "I know," she said. She held her head high, proud yet humble. "Three years ago, a woman named Medusa came to the Academy and demanded that the Dragon Orb--a great power source," she added, "be handed over to her. Mom and Dad refused and so she killed them. Right in front of me."

There was silence. Hunter and Blake cast their eyes down, remembering what had happened to their own parents. They didn't see it when Lothor killed them, but Jade bore witness to the horrible event and was forced to speak of it.

"Medusa destroyed the entire Academy," she continued, a hollow look in her blue-and-green eyes. "There was nothing left. I managed to escape, but everyone...Mom and Dad...Peter and Tenma." She tightened her fists as she remembered her best friends. "Medusa will pay."

An alarm sounded. Cam turned to his computer, staring frantically at the monitor. "Lothor's sent another monster," he noted. "Damn, this one looks ugly..."

The teenagers gathered around the computer and watched as Serpentra wreaked havoc on the city. "Let's go, guys," said Shane.

"I'll come too," added Jade.

"No," Tori snapped. "It's too dangerous."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Jade demanded. "I'm not gonna sit around on my ass eating bonbons while you guys fight. I'm part of this too, just in case you forgot."

"No." This time it was Sensei who spoke. "Jade, you will stay here and act as backup just in case the Rangers need help. We'll watch the monitors."

She narrowed her eyes, but otherwise made no sign that she disliked this plan. Cam took the Samurai Amulet from his neck and glared distrustfully at the girl. "Don't touch anything," he muttered.

"Ready?" Shane asked. "Ninja storm!"

"Thunder storm!"

"Samurai storm!"

"Ranger form!"

a/n: Hm..I think this is a really short chapter... 


	7. the fight

a/n: Ah yes. Am I the only one who hates narrating fight scenes? It's because of the lame one-liners that the monsters come up with. The Rangers dole out lame one-liners too, but they're totally cute lame one-liners (ex: "Kids, don't try this at home!" --Dustin) By the way, is it obvious that I'm totally in love with Glenn McMillan? Hahaha...

"Hey you!"

Serpentra turned around and flicked his tongue at the Power Rangers. "My day is complete," he hissed.

Marah waggled her fingers at the Yellow Ranger. "Hi," she mouthed. "Call me!"

"Ew," Kapri groaned. She took out her uncle's console and pushed a button, summoning the Kelzaks. "Will you stop flirting with the enemy, Marah?"

"You're just mad because boys like me better."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"Shane, we'll take care of the Kelzaks," said Hunter. "You get the wannabe."

"Beware of my fangs, Rangers!" Serpentra exclaimed. "Fang Attack!"

A shower of spikes rained on the Wind Rangers, striking at focal spots. Nearby, the Kelzaks began to overpower the others. Meanwhile back at Ninja Ops, Jade stared at the monitor, her frustration growing. Why wouldn't Sensei allow her to join the others?

"Patience is a virtue," the guinea pig reminded her, as if he were able to read her thoughts.

"Yeah, well I'm not patient," Jade grumbled. "They're getting creamed out there. Why won't you let me help? You know I can do it."

"Yes. And that's what I fear."

She narrowed her eyes at the sensei. "You don't trust me," she said.

"I do not agree with the methods of the Shadow Ninja Academy."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Look, you're not my Sensei, alright?" she informed him. "You don't have jurisdiction, or authority over me. I'm going." She took a jet-black sphere from the pocket of her shorts and slipped it into her ivory morpher.

"It is your choice, of course," Sensei nodded. "However, I urge you to be careful. The Dark Arts are filled with empty promises. It is true that the way of the Shadow and the Wind Ninja Academy has had its conflicts in the past. But I trust that you will focus on the task at hand."

She smiled at his concern. "Medusa killed my family," she pointed out. "She destroyed everything I have ever loved. The last thing I'll ever do is to join her." She studied the Dragon Orb and summoned the power deep inside of her. "Shadow storm; Dragon form!"

Jade transformed into the Black Dragon Ranger a/n: ideas for a less lame name please? and released her molecules to merge with the shadows. She reappeared at the Rangers' side and pulled to silver rods from her back.

"Jade, I told you to stay at Ninja Ops," Tori said.

"I live to flaunt authority," the girl smirked. She held her weapons aloft, transforming them into a pair of claws. She slashed furiously, doing as much damage as she possibly could. It was not the combined efforts of the Power Rangers that destroyed Serpentra, but rather a flash of light, too quick for the naked eye that had past, disintegrating the creature.

"Whoa," Shane remarked, lowering his visor. "What was that?"

"I don't like it," Cam replied grimly. A split-second later, a larger, fiercer creature laughed gaily. "Bigger is always better!" he crowed.

"Let me help," Jade said again.

"Are you crazy?" the green ranger demanded. "Do you intend to take that thing on by yourself? He's around a thousand times bigger than you, in case you haven't noticed."

"You don't even have a Zord, man," Dustin added.

Jade scowled. "Just because I'm a rogue doesn't mean I don't have my gear," she informed them. "I do have a Zord; I built it when I was sixteen." She pushed a button on her wrist. They all looked skyward towards the sound of a loudly whirring engine. A black spectre hovered above them all.

"Nice," Hunter had to yell to be heard above the noise. "What do you call that thing?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet," she confessed. Then she grinned at her companions. "Come on; last one to defeat the alien does twenty Salutations To the Sun!" she jumped into her Zord with a triumphant cry.

"Uh...excuse me, but what?" Dustin asked.

"Does it even matter?" Blake queried, jumping into his own Zord.

The four megazords used their combined powers to get rid of the alien. Up in space, Medusa and Lothor watched the battle in distaste.

"It seems as though the Black Dragon Ranger has allied herself with the other Power Rangers," Medusa observed. "Perhaps it would be wise if we did the same."

"Good idea," Lothor agreed. "Our combined efforts will undoubtedly defeat them. Let's just hope that the rest of your army isn't as boneheaded as the jester guy."

a/n: I'm too lazy to narrate the Zord's fight scenes --# 


	8. the end

A few days after the fight, Jade sat on the ground, strapping on her rollerblades. She watched as kids her age laughed freely as they breakdanced and skated around the park. They don't know, she thought in resigned amusement. They have no idea that a war is going on.

When Serpentra was destroyed, the Power Rangers returned to Ninja Ops, awaiting judgement from their Sensei. They all stared at one another, unwilling to say the first word.

"If you want to join us, you are welcome to do so," said Sensei Kanoi.

"I'm good," Jade answered, fingering her leather uniform. "I wouldn't want to like...you know, drag you into my fight."

"Your fight?" Tori repeated. She laughed, shaking her blonde bangs from her face. "You don't have to go through it alone; it's our fight as well."

"Tori's correct," agreed Sensei. "I think your Medusa and Lothor have joined forces. It would be logical that we do the same."

"Yeah," Shane said. "Your powers: they're like...off the hook!"

Jade smiled grimly. "Thanks," She clenched her fist. "I work alone. Can't have any more blood spilled because of me, you know?"

The guinea pig nodded. "If you change your mind," he said, "our school is open. You know where we are, thanks to Dustin."

The Yellow Ranger grinned at her. "Dude, you rock," was all he was able to say.

Jade skated towards the ramp, where she had another go at the 360. She nailed in this time, earning applause from a spectator. She put her hands on her hips. "We have got to stop meeting like this." she said in a parody of anger.

"You were totally sick," Dustin grinned. "Awesome."

Jade half-laughed; it was so easy with him. For some strange reason, this unfamiliar specimen had grown on her during the past few days. He had hung out with her everyday, meeting up at the park and then cracking jokes at the beach. He did most of the joking, while she was the one who listened. She had begun to look forward to their escapades. Life just seemed so...uncomplicated when she was with him.

"So have you made a decision yet?" asked Dustin. "About joining the team, I mean."

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I've thought about it," she answered. "And...maybe I'll give it a shot. I think I need friends."

The boy laughed. "I knew you liked me," he teased. She responded by punching him in the shoulder. "So...about that kiss...we can like, do some more if you enjoyed it." His eyebrows wiggled mischeviously.

Jade cringed; she didn't like the floaty feelings in her stomach. She tried to show no emotion while her cheeks burned in embarassment. "Haha, right," she scoffed. "I enjoyed it as much as one would enjoy an enema...not that I've ever experienced one."

Dustin put an arm around her shoulders as he led her away from the park. "You know," he said, "I have a feeling that this is the start of like...a beautiful friendship, you know?"

"If by beautiful, you mean utterly insane, then yeah, I guess."

"You really just can't let me have the last word, can you?"

Jade laughed and said nothing as the pair strode off in the direction of the setting sun. 


	9. the optional chapter

Hey! Just a little note from your friendly author. In this chapter, I will teach you English-speakers how to speak my language. Interact with me, readers! Hehe, yes I am very weird.

Hello! Ako si (He-Low! Ah-kow see ) Hello! I'm  
eg: Hello! Ako si Kaye!

Ang gwapo talaga ni (Ah-ng gu-wa-poh tah-lah-gah nee ) is so hot eg: Ang gwapo talaga ni Glenn Mc Millan

Ang jologs naman ni (Ah-ng joh-lohgs nah-mahn nee ) is so lame.  
eg: Ang jologs naman ni Lothor

Ampon lang siguro yung kapatid ko. (Ahm-pohn lah-ng see-goo-roh yoong kah-pah-tid koh) My sister/brother is probably adopted

Umuulan ngayon (Oo-moo-oo-lahn ngah-yohn) It's raining today.

Putek! C nanaman ako sa Geom! (Poo-tehk! Cee nah-nah-mahn ah-kow sah Geom!) Mud! I got a C in Geometry again!  
note: Mud is the literal translation of putek, but we Filipinos treat it as a cussword

Bigyan mo ako ng pera. (Beeh-gyahn moh ah-kow ng peh-rah) Give me money.

Lord, bigyan mo ako ng pasensya. Ngayon na. (Lord, beeh-gyahn moh ah-kow ng pah-sehn-siya. Ngah-yohn nah.) Lord, give me patience. Now.

Yes, evidently I am insane. Thank you so much to those who kept on reading this fic even though it sort of lost its sense and I got really tamad (lazy) to continue the fight scenes and shit. But yeah. Thanks so much! I'll try to come up with a sequel soon.

Asteg! (Ah-stehg!) Cool! Awesome!

Pare...(Pah-reh...) Dude

you guys should hear Power Rangers translated in Filipino. Very freaky. Dustin says 'pare' all the time. And 'asteg!' 


End file.
